


hemophobia

by CORVlDAE



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Human AU, Humanstuck, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Tavros has a stammer because i thought it'd be nice, Very little angst planned, band au, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CORVlDAE/pseuds/CORVlDAE
Summary: It was inevitable that, sooner or later, another shabby band would arise from the ashes of a grubby old garage.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, More (wip), Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Introductions

It was inevitable that, sooner or later, another shabby band would arise from the ashes of a grubby old garage. 

Hemophobia was the name, Alternia's newest clamor. 

It was led by Sollux Captor, a particularly unforgettable individual. Sollux had always had a conniving mind. Nobody could ever tell what he was thinking about, and nobody could foretell he'd be the one to lead a band. He was the vocalist, and at times handled the guitar.

Karkat was another member, the designated bass player. He was known around the facility as the one shadowy figure behind the rupture of some kid's nose a year back. Karkat and Sollux had known each other since diapers, and when the bright idea of founding Hemophobia popped into Sol's mind, Karkat was instantly handed a bass.

Then, at his right, was Tavros Nitram, always shortened to Tav, held near and dear by the teaching staff. Tavros was placed at the drums by Sollux a few months back, and he discovered he had a real knack for it. It stuck. 

Kanaya Maryam had somehow been roped in. A year older than the rest, her diligence and guile warranted her a continuous streak of A's, it was no surprise she'd been picked by Sollux to handle their finances and manage their campaign.

Finally, Nepeta. Nepeta had always been regarded as the weird kid who wore cat tail clip-ons to school, but Sollux and her had known each other since second grade, and it was bound to happen that she'd also be dragged into this band idea. She'd been handed a keyboard and told to go ham, and go ham she did.

Hemophobia, now standing with four playing members, had had its first debut in March. And people had hated it.

By people Sollux meant those virtuous pricks of the school's debate club. Eridan Ampora, Gamzee Makara, Dave Strider, Aradia Megido and Rose Lalonde. The first and last, at least, had a clear stance on the situation.

Hemophobia sucked.

Gamzee, Aradia and Dave were nicer than the rest; Dave was Rose's brother, forced to join the club, while Gamzee enlisted because they were in dire need of a fifth member. And Sollux hated each and every single one of them, with the exception of maybe Aradia, his ex-girlfriend. 

Being part of the debate club had become in Alternia High a sort of sigil of your immense knowledge. It was a statement about how much smarter you were. Needless to say, their professors were head over heels for any annoying douchebag that were to step foot into that pristine white room.

He had a long history with it, years back, when he tried to join. Eridan Ampora himself had declined his application because, according to him, a nerd would've only tainted their image. And since then Sollux had developed an intense hatred for them. 

Hemophobia's next show was planned for September the 6th, in just a couple of weeks, at the school's festival. They'd managed to rake up some fans along the haters, but Sollux was more than convinced this time they'd surprass anyone's expectations.

"Nice work everyone, we get fifteen minutes of pause and then back on the grind." Sollux huffed through his lisp, clinging to a towel to dab the sweat off his palms.

"Sol? Can we talk for a moment?" Tavros approached him. "We've-we've been training for three hours." 

Sollux didn't see anything wrong with it. 

Tavros' brows knit together. "We're tired, damn it! I can't even fff-feel-feel my fingers," The shorter one stammered. 

"Tav, this needs to be perfect." Sollux began. "I'm not letting those assholes of th―"

"Yeah yeah, I know, you've told us. You're not letting them make fun of us because you have a vendetta against them. I get it. But we have so much time left. Can't we just... have a break? A real one, this time?"

Sollux groaned.

"One hour. Do whatever you want."


	2. a staircase problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school had yet to install a ramp for him and other disabled kids who attended classes there. However, that'd never been much of an issue for Tavros; it'd be Rose and Sollux to help him down.
> 
> But because of the delay, the two had already waved their goodbyes, meaning this time Tavros had no helping hands at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gamtav chapter!! i have a lot of stuff planned for these two hehe. rosemary was supposed to go first but i'm postponing it to next chapter.  
> so sorry for the wait to all those who were waiting but i'm terribly writers blocked at the moment, hoping the chapter's still enjoyable!  
> small notes: gamzee does use they/he (he's nonbinary male-leaning) and feferi does have two moms! hence the "mothers' car"

Friday, afternoon.

It was unusual for Tavros to leave the facility this late, but in an unexpected turn of events his drama club had to postpone their meeting until much later than their set date; Feferi Peixes, their founder and leader, had run into a small hiccup on her way to school, and her presence was mandatory to start. 

Said hiccup took nearly three hours to be dispatched, and consisted in her mothers' car promptly dying in the middle of the highway and refusing to power back on.  
But finally, three hours later than anticipated and with a much less energized Feferi than usual, they were able to initiate their meeting in peace.

There was only one small detail Tavros had neglected.

The school had yet to install a ramp for him and other disabled kids who attended classes there. It'd been requested the month prior, specifically for the flight of stairs that drew a line between the school's hallway and the exit. 

However, that'd never been much of an issue for Tavros; his drama club meetings finished around the same hour Sollux and Rose's classes did, and thus they all met at the top of the steps to help Tavros down.  
But because of the delay, Rose and Sollux had already waved their goodbyes, meaning this time Tavros had no helping hands at his side.

And of course he remembered about them the second everyone had already abandoned the building.

For a moment he debated going down them himself, the second calling a teacher. 

First and foremost, the teacher's room was located on the third floor, and the last thing Tavros needed was to climb even more steps. Secondly, there was no way he could get down himself, unless he wanted to get catapulted by his wheelchair. 

So he sat. Quietly, reverently staring at the exit doors, pursing his lips in a perfect display of his own ADHD-mandated forgetfulness.

At least until he felt a pair of eyes drill imaginary holes in his shoulders.

"You need help?"

A voice rang huskily in the empty corridor behind him, so unexpected it made Tavros jolt in his seat. 

He turned his head clockwise, met with a tall figure looming just above him. He identified two hands tucked in the pockets of oversized pants which hung at the hips and cascaded against his shoes, and a bright amber gaze bordered with a thick layer of white facepaint.

Gamzee Makara. 

He was by no means unfamiliar. Tavros and them had spoken occasionally, exchanged a book and a glance once, maybe a wave, to Sollux's disapproval. But they weren't friends or even acquaintances. Glorified strangers at best.

"Uhhh...'' it took Tavros a second to process an answer. He hadn't heard him coming; either this Gamzee was remarkably good at sneaking behind people or he'd completely blocked out the sound of his footsteps. "Sssort-sort of, yeah. I can't get down by myself," He explained, tapping the rim of his wheel. 

"Mhm. Hold on," Gamzee hummed, leisurely removing his hands from his pockets. 

Propping themselves behind Tavros' wheelchair, they tightly gripped the two handles, and slowly (with utmost care) brought the other down the steps, each little hop tightening Tavros' clutch on the wheel.

"Thanks for-for that." Tavros beamed, his head lopsiding against his shoulder.

"No problem," Gamzee returned the smile. It was odd to be talking to a rival; at least according to Sollux's doctrine. Anybody who was part of that infamous debate club was the enemy. 

Except this Gamzee was oddly nice, intimidating height aside. Logically, Tavros would've been taller than him, but the wheelchair knocked a good amount of inches away.

"They should put up, like, a motherfuckin... slope or whatever,"

"Haha, yeah," Tavros laughed awkwardly, before arching a brow. "Www-what's-what's with the facepaint, if I can aaa-ask?" 

"Oh, this? This is a motherfuckin'... statement, brother," 

"Haha. What?" 

"Pftt, nah, I'm just fuckin' with you. I wear it for my ICP fanclub. They're a band."

That somehow made even less sense, but Tavros decided to just nod along with a grin.

"Well-well, that's cool to know," He commented, the tapping intensifying slightly. "Thanks again for-for the help, up there, uh, Gamzee"

Gamzee gave a thumbs up.

"You're welcome..." He trailed off, waiting for Tavros to reveal his own name.

"Tavros."

"Tavros," He reaffirmed. "You're welcome, Tavbro. Hehe."


End file.
